Quality Over Quantity
by lealix
Summary: Traduction d'un One-Shot de DarthMittens. Les garçons de septièmes font un sondage pour déterminer qui est la plus belle fille de leur année. Hermione est déçue, mais Harry, éternel héros, est toujours là pour la réconforter. HP/HG


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien, ni Harry Potter (même si ça ne me déplairait absolument pas !), ni cette fic écrite par DarthMittens, je ne fais que la traduire.

**Quality over quantity**

Hermione soupira en regardant le papier entre ses mains, celui-ci avait été copié et distribué à toutes les filles de septième année. Apparemment, ce bout de papier était une tradition à Poudlard et se déroulait depuis plus de deux cents ans.

Il y avait sur ce papier une liste des noms de chaque fille de septième année associé à un numéro. Ce numéro représentait le nombre de vote que la fille avait reçu des garçons, ceux-ci votant pour celle qu'ils pensaient être la plus jolie fille de l'école.

Le nom d'Hermione, bien sur, était tout en bas de la page. La seule petite surprise résidait dans le numéro à côté de son nom; un un au lieu d'un zéro.

Mais c'était probablement une plaisanterie ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Même si Hermione ne souciait pas beaucoup de son apparence, ou de savoir si elle était sexuellement attirante ou pas, le fait qu'un seul garçon sur l'ensemble des septièmes années pense qu'elle était jolie était difficile à accepter, ajouté au fait que ce n'était surement pas vrai. Même Eloïse Migden, seconde en partant de la fin, avait reçu sept votes, alors qu'en quatrième année tout le monde pensait qu'elle était la chose la plus laide à avoir jamais foulé le sol de l'école.

Lavande Brown, bien sur était en haut de la page, dépassant de justesse Pansy Parkinson qui avait indubitablement reçu tout les votes de Serpentard. Ron devait être heureux de cela, sortant avec Lavande depuis peu.

« Regarde Hermione en bas. » entendit-elle « Quelle perdante. »

Hermione soupira une fois de plus. Même si cette chose ne l'ennuyait pas vraiment, quand c'était présenté de cette façon, c'était un peu déconcertant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était impopulaire; un de ses amis étaient sans aucun doute la personne la plus populaire de l'école : Harry Potter. Peut-être était-elle un peu narcissique, mais elle ne se serait pas placée tout en bas de la page. Elle était plus jolie qu'Eloïse Migden et Hannah Abbott... N'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? » Demanda une voix venant de derrière elle, tandis que son possesseur s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec brusquerie alors qu'elle froissait le papier, « Rien Harry. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Harry était un de ceux ayant voté pour Lavande Brown. Bien que Hermione ne l'ait jamais vu vraiment la regarder et qu'il n'ait jamais affirmé bien l'aimer, elle était définitivement son type. Belle, désirable, confiante... Elle rappelait à Hermione Cho Chang, la première petite amie d'Harry. Il ne comprendrait pas ou en se soucierait pas de sa situation.

« Et bien ça n'a pas l'air de rien Hermione. » Dit Harry. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Hermione l'ignora tandis qu'elle sortait ses notes en prévision du cours, qui passa relativement lentement. Les autres élèves continuaient de ricaner et la regardait avec moquerie pendant toute l'heure. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour rester indifférente, mais au bout de quelque temps cela commença à réellement l'affecter. Elle n'était pas une sorte de monstre de foire méritant leur rire, elle était un être humain fière et indépendant. L'attention qu'elle recevait était sérieusement disproportionnée comparé à la situation. Elle était assez surprise de l'intérêt que portait les gens à ce classement biaisé présenté sur un stupide morceau de papier.

A la fin du cours Hermione rassembla rapidement ses affaires pour éviter d'autres interrogations d'Harry. Elle ne voulait pas encore s'emporter contre lui alors qu'il essayait d'être gentil avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher quand elle était en colère comme ça.

Harry la rattrapa quand même rapidement et saisit son poignet pour l'arrêter, haletant et se penchant pour reprendre sa respiration. « Et bien tu es rapide. » Dit-il « J'ai eu peur de ne pas te rattraper pendant un moment. »

Hermione soupira. « Je ne veux pas en parler Harry. » dit-elle.

« Parler de quoi ? » demanda Harry, la regardant. Elle savait qu'il était parfaitement au courant de ce dont elle parlait , et lui était reconnaissante d'avoir choisi d'arrêter de la harceler à ce sujet. « J'avais juste envie de passer du temps avec toi. »

Un sourire trouva son chemin sur le visage d'Hermione pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu le papier. Même si rien n'allait, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Harry. « Très bien, » dit-elle, «que veux-tu que nous fassions ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et, enfin, se redressa de toute sa hauteur. « Eh bien, nous pourrions aller faire nos devoirs au bord du lac. Il fait assez beau dehors aujourd'hui. »

Hermione hocha la tête et quand ils arrivèrent dehors elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry avait raison à propos du temps. C'était vraiment une belle journée.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lac et s'installèrent au meilleur endroit, juste en dessous du gros arbre, en transformant la cape d'Harry et en s'asseyant dessus. Harry s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre et commença à faire ses devoirs, et Hermione, elle, s'allongea sur le ventre, les pieds battant l'air.

Elle termina son travail assez rapidement et glissa un regard vers celui de Harry et remarqua que celui-ci n'en était qu'à la moitié. Hermione tourna son attention vers le lac et posa sa tête sur ses bras juste à côté de la jambe gauche d'Harry, se demandant comment il avait pu terminer ses examens à ce rythme, tandis que le doux son du bruissement des feuilles et les rayons apaisants du Soleil la berçait jusqu'au sommeil.

Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard qu'elle se réveilla, sa tête reposant sur quelque chose de considérablement plus moelleux que ses bras. Il faisait un peu plus frais, et quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle devina grâce au trainées roses et rouges dans le ciel que le Soleil était en train de se coucher.

Quand ses yeux s'ajustèrent enfin, ce n'est pas le ciel qu'elle vit juste au dessus d'elle. C'était Harry. Ce qui signifiait que sa tête était sur... ses cuisses ? Comment cela était-il arrivé ?

Elle commença à se relever, les joues un peu rouges à la pensée de dormir en utilisant ses cuisses comme oreiller, mais Harry saisit gentiment son épaule et la repoussa en arrière.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait plus confortable que tes bras, » expliqua Harry en souriant. « Tu avais l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de sommeil. »

Résignée au fait que les cuisses d'Harry était officiellement devenu son oreiller, elle lui sourit et dit, « Merci, tu avais entièrement raison. »

Harry retourna a ce qu'Hermione supposa être ce qu'il faisait avant qu'elle ne se réveille, c'est à dire contempler le lac. Le vent jouait légèrement avec ses cheveux; juste assez pour qu'Hermione remarque à quel point c'était beau quand ils bougeaient de cette façon, même imperceptiblement.

Harry soupira longuement et fortement, attirant l'attention d'Hermione. Elle connaissait ce soupir. C'était le soupir qu'il utilisait juste avant de confesser quelque chose.

« Tu sais Hermione, tu ne devrais vraiment pas laisser cette liste t'affecter comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui » dit-il, la faisant rougir immédiatement. « C'est stupide de toute façon. » Il la regarda, et au regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lança, il répondit, « J'ai regardé par dessus ton épaule avant de m'assoir à côté de toi en classe tout à l'heure. »

Hermione soupira en retour. « J'étais juste un peu déçu » admit-elle doucement, « je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment modeste de penser comme cela, mais je pensais réellement mériter plus que ce que j'ai eu. »

Harry sourit doucement alors qu'il regardait de nouveau vers le lac « Ouais... » dit-il « Sans aucun doutes. »

Un long silence suivit la réponse d'Harry durant lequel Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller sur le confort de ses cuisses. Il dit finalement, « Un nombre sur un morceau de papier ne décris pas l'apparence d'une personne, Hermione. »

« Je sais cela, » dit-elle sur la défensive, commençant à se sentir idiote à propos de sa réaction plus tôt. Il avait raison.

« Et même si cela avait de l'importance, serait-ce le nombre de votes obtenus par quelqu'un qui prouverai la beauté de cette personne ? » il baissa le regard vers elle, ses yeux la transperçait au point qu'elle jura qu'il pouvait voir les rouages tournant dans son cerveau. « Ou serait-ce l'identité des personnes votant pour elle ? »

Cette fois-ci Harry permit à Hermione de s'assoir, et elle se tourna pour pouvoir lui faire face. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, évitant son regard. Un brusque rafale de vent fit de nouveau voler ses cheveux. « Bien sur, ce serait relatif à la personne ayant reçu les votes. » dit-il, n'aidant pas Hermione à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. « Par exemple, » dit-il. Il fit une pause pour réfléchir avant de continuer. « Pour toi, qu'est-ce qui aurait le plus de valeur, le vote de Draco Malfoy ou celui de de quelqu'un comme Dean Thomas ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux, prise par surprise. Le raisonnement de Harry semblant très logique. « Et bien, Dean compterai plus je suppose. Malfoy n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

« Exactement, » dit Harry, explosant d'empressement tandis qu'il se baissait vers elle avec excitation. « C'est ainsi que tu dois le voir. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, « Et bien, il faudrait que je sache qui a voté pour moi pour évaluer correctement la valeur de son vote. »

« Apparemment c'était quelqu'un qui pensait que tu étais la plus jolie fille de l'école, » dit Harry, « Les filles étaient sérieuses à propos de ça. Nous n'étions pas autoriser à mentir, il y avait un sort sur le parchemin nous en empêchant. »

« Alors quelqu'un pense vraiment que je suis la plus belle des septièmes année? » demanda Hermione, maintenant complétement surprise. « Qui ? »

Harry lui sourit comme s'il gardait une sorte de secret, et il dit, « Tu sais, pour quelqu'un de si intelligent tu peux être vraiment, vraiment lente. »

Hermione fit la moue. « Je sais que je ne suis pas intelligente quand on en vient aux choses comme celle-ci. C'est pourquoi j'ai fini tout en bas de la page, » dit-elle.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. « Je veux réellement connaître la réponse à cela Hermione. De la part de qui, dans l'école entière, ce vote aurait le plus de valeur ? »

« Et bien, de ta part bien sur. » répondit Hermione sans réfléchir, « tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Harry sourit encore plus. « Je vais vraiment devoir te dire qui a voté pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que tu aurais deviné. »

Hermione commençait à devenir impatiente. « Dis-le moi juste Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment. Son sourire se transforma en grimace et il dit, « Seulement à une condition. » Hermione hocha rapidement la tête. « Tu répond 'oui' à la prochaine question que je te poserai peu importe ce que c'est. »

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre en pensant. Et s'il lui demandait de faire quelque chose d'embarrassant ? Mais ça le valait si elle savait qui l'aimait bien non ? « J'accepte ta condition » confirma-t-elle.

Et le plus beau sourire qu'Hermione ait jamais vu illumina le visage d'Harry à cet instant. Son coeur manqua un battement, elle en était sure, et le magnifique ciel rouge sang derrière Harry ne faisait rien pour la faire se sentir mieux. Pas plus que la façon dont le vent décida de rendre ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés juste à cet instant.

Et soudainement, Hermione sut qui pensait qu'elle était la plus belle fille de l'école. Qui d'autre l'autorisait à utiliser ses cuisses comme oreiller ou lui souriait d'une façon dont elle savait qui n'était réservée qu'à elle et à elle seule ?

« C'était toi, » murmura Hermione avant qu'Harry ne se confesse lui-même. Elle chercha confirmation dans son regard et ne fut pas déçu de ce qu'elle y vit.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

Et bien qu'Hermione ne soit plus liée pas la promesse faite à Harry, elle se retrouva tout de même, à travers le choc que le surréalisme du moment provoquait, à dire :

« Oui. »

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ma première traduction ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, toute remarque est la bienvenue !

A bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction !


End file.
